Visions
by SomeoneNew4u
Summary: Ivy Lee sees things. She's been seeing things since she was born. Only one touch and she'll see snipets of your future in a matter of seconds. But the only problem is Ivy is a outcast, no one knows her. But when a few people from a certain pack start to notice her, thats when life for Ivy changes.
1. Chapter 1

Slamming my locker shut I leant against it looking over at the crowd of cheerleaders wearing barely any clothing prancing around with their pompoms. I tried to hide the distaste on my face, when Rose Hart noticed. Oh shit.

She came storming towards me a look that would kill plastered all over her face. I straightened my back and braced myself for the abuse that would be coming my way.

"Is there a problem bitch?" She crossed her arms over her chest glaring at me, her foot tapping against the ground as she waited for my response.

I gulped before saying "No problem at all"

This had caused her to laugh "Oh really then why was you looking at me and my friends like you're better than us?"

"I wasn't"

She stepped closer trying to seem threatening "But you was"

"Well I'm sorry if it came across that way but I really wasn't" The words stumbled out of my mouth and she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Just shut up" And that was when her hand slapped hard around my face sending me looking in the opposite direction.

I could feel the burning sensation in my cheek and I placed a hand to it, staring at her in disbelief. She had just hit me. I gulped swallowing the tears, I was not going to allow her to see me cry. She stepped forward for another attack when I heard feet pounding towards us.

Scott McCall, a tanned brunette, someone I'd least expect to see stood in front of me protectively. Rose suddenly stood up straight, a flirtatious look in cat like eyes as she twirled a curl around her finger staring up at Scott.

"Hey how you doing Scott?" She smiled and I swallowed down the vile that formed at the back of my throat. Was she for real?

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled and Rose took a step back, in shock. Even I was surprised at how harsh his tone was.

She composed herself before saying "I was just messing around" and then she looked at me "Wasn't I Ivy?"

I gulped and just nodded; scared she'd make my life hell if I told him the truth. But Scott wasn't stupid.

"Hitting her? Is that some kind of new game huh?" He clenched his fists and for I second I thought he was going to hit her.

"I was just-"If I said I didn't enjoy her squirming like a worm, then I'd be lying.

"You just what? Picked on her for no reason like the bully you are" Rose's face drained of colour and I could see her mouth trying to form a response. She slammed her mouth shut when she found nothing to say.

"I'm sorry Ivy for hitting you" Scott raised his brow, as if to say that's it? Which made her sigh "It won't happen again" And then she turned on her heel, storming off down the hallway. Her friends, who had not said a word since the incident following her, trying to keep up

I let out the breath I had been holding in and gripped hold of the straps on my back pack tighter as I watched Scott turn to face me.

"Thanks for that" I muttered, embarrassed that someone I didn't even know well had to stick up for me because I was too weak to.

"It's okay" He chuckled running a hand through his messy black hair "I just hate bullies"

"Me too" I laughed rubbing at my cheek, I knew it was red.

"She got you good ay?" He leant forward to get a better look and I laughed nervously at how close he was to my face.

"its fine I'm used to it" I shrugged taking a step back. Rose wasn't the first person to pick on me. I was prone to it somehow.

"How come I've never seen you around before?" He eyed me suspiciously and I didn't like being under his scrutiny.

"I blend with the walls" I joked and this had caused him to laugh. It was a loud throaty laugh.

I heard the buzz of his cell phone in his pocket and tried not to stare as he got it out and read the message on the screen. He sighed and shook his head.

Looking up he said "Well it was nice seeing you?" He paused waiting for me to say my name.

"Ivy" I said quietly.

"Ivy" He repeated with a smile before squeezing my shoulder as he walked past. Oh for god sake no.

I could feel my mind reeling and the overwhelming pain in my stomach made me lurch forward. I had to lean against the wall to steady myself. I squeezed my eyes shut and let the scene flood through me.

_She kissed me rough and desperate, her body pressed against mine. I ran my hands all over her body wanting more. I could feel my inner wolf screaming at me to be as close to her as possible but my human mind was telling me to ease back. I could hurt her._

_"What's wrong?" She whispered against my lips, which made my mind go insane. _

_"I don't want to get too serious and hurt you" I looked up at her, flashing my yellow eyes at her watching the realisation form on her face._

_She composed herself before saying "You won't" _

I shook my head rapidly drawing myself back to reality. I took a few harsh breaths, catching some weird looks from the people passing by. I had just had another vision.

I could feel the beads of sweat forming at my forehead and I wiped it with the back of my hand. I scanned the hallways in hope that no one had seen my little incident; luckily everyone had already made their way into class. Oh crap. I was going to get a tardy. Thanks a lot Scott for touching me.


	2. Chapter 2

I jumped in my seat as Mr Harris slammed my Chemistry text book onto my desk. I looked up at him sheepishly to find his small eyes glaring at me.

"If you want to get a higher grade than B- I suspect you turn up to my lessons on time Miss Lee"

My eyes darted to his skinny fingers "I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"Let's just hope it doesn't happen again" He said sourly before turning around and walking towards the chalk board. I flinched at the screeching sound the chalk made against the board as he wrote down notes in his scribbly hand writing.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and my eyes flickered to Mr Harris before I turned around. Scott smiled at me "I didn't know you was in this class"

I forced back a smile the images of his soon to be encounter making me feel sick "I've moved seats"

Stiles Stilinski, the boy I used to have a huge crush on in kindergarten leaned over Scott's shoulder and flashed me a goofy grin "Ivy right?"

"Yes" I gulped, for years I had pictured him saying my name in my head. For him to say it now out loud, it was kind of overwhelming.

"Scott told me about Rose, you should just ignore her" I felt my cheeks flush a deep red and I quickly spun round in my seat facing the front. Of course Scott would have told his best friend about him being the hero.

"You idiot" I heard Scott whisper harshly to his friend.

"What did I do?" I smiled already imaging Stiles looking confused and cute.

"You just embarrassed her"

Before Stiles could reply Mr Harris turned around slowly and frowned at both Scott and Stiles. I heard one of them gulp, I assumed it was Stiles.

"Boys if that's your idea of whispering I suggest you get some lessons"

"Sorry Sir" Both of them said.

"Do I need to move you two?" He eyed them with irritation in his features. I was just glad the annoyance wasn't aimed at me.

"No we're fine" Scott mumbled.

Mr Harris sighed and turned back to scribbling on the board.

I picked up my ink pen and began to copy, leaning my head on the table. I felt another tap against my shoulder and I groaned.

Sitting up I turned around with a blank expression. I wasn't use to people talking to me.

Scott and Stiles greeted me with a smile.

"What would you both like?" I said with forced politeness. They didn't even notice.

"We're both trying to figure out why you seem so familiar" Scott's eyes scanned my face and I felt awkward.

"Maybe because I go here?" I said blandly.

"That's the obvious one but I haven't seen you around here before" Stiles also started to scan my face.

"Neither have I" Scott agreed and then a realisation covered his face and I knew what he was going to say next.

"Yes it was my brother" I tried to keep my facial expression blank to cover the hurt behind it. It was still a touchy subject on his death. He was my best friend and he was gone from me in a matter of seconds.

A look of sympathy crossed both of their features and I just shrugged a weak smile on my face.

"A animal attack wasn't it?" Stiles muttered and I nodded, unable to form the words.

It wasn't a animal attack that killed my brother. It was something much more evil.


	3. Chapter 3

I dropped my keys on the kitchen counter and called out to my Mom "I'm home" I waited a few minutes for an answer and when I found none I sighed. She was still at work. Typical, ever since the accident involving my brother, she has been consuming herself with work at the Beacon Hills Kindergarten. She rather see other kids than face her own.

I knew she was hurting but so was I? Mark wasn't just my brother, he was my guardian angel. When I used to run home crying because girls at school had called me names or had hit me, it was Mark who would comfort me not my Mom. I missed him more and more every day.

I searched hungrily in the fridge to find some leftover chicken salad and pasta, so I decided this was going to be my meal for today. I sat at the table alone, stabbing at the lettuces with my fork. After a few mouthfuls I stopped feeling that familiar ache rise in my stomach, I slammed my hands hard on the table gripping hold of the edge to steady myself. I took a few calm breaths to stop from throwing up the salad.

"Oh boy" I chocked out before my head swam.

_My wolf and human side wanted to punch him. Who was he to judge? Just because his last relationship was a massive screw-up he had no right to judge mine. _

_"I'm doing this to protect you Scott" He touched my shoulder and I looked down at his hand like it was a disease._

_"I don't need your protection" I spat, shrugging his hand off. His hands dropped at his sides and he just stared blankly at me, with no emotion at all._

_"If you get hurt don't say I didn't warn you" And with that he stormed off into the darkness._

I leant back on my chair, shaking my head rapidly as I tried to erase images of the scene I had just seen. Damn Scott. Why did he have to touch me? Now I'm going to see his life like it's a soap opera all the time. I ran a hand through my hair and pushed the plate of food away suddenly full. The face I had seen talking to Scott why did he seem so familiar?

Short black hair.

Perfect tanned skin.

Chiselled jaw line and beautiful hazel eyes.

And when I finally realised I knew him and remembered his name I gasped out loud.

It was Derek Hale, my brother's murderer.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Ivy go get your brother diners nearly ready" My mom asked whilst facing the stove. She stirred the ingredients in the sauce pan and the sweet fragrance wafted in my direction. I soaked it all in. _

_"Do I have to?" I whined leaning my head on the table. I hated going into the woods, that's where Mark liked to spend his days hanging out with that Hale kid... Derek was it?_

_"Yes you do" She spun round and pointed the spoon at me with a stern look on her face. I narrowed my eyes at her before sighing and getting up. I reluctantly left the room and I pulled on my army boots and hoody before slamming the front door shut making sure I made a loud noise to show I was annoyed. The cold Beacon Hills breeze greeted me as I stepped outside; causing me to hug my clothes tightly against me making sure no cold air came in. I started the few minute journeys that led me to the woods. The woods were forbidding. Oak trees that had stood for a hundred years haunted the edge of the ancient woods spreading their shade into the field that was the boundary. I could hear Derek's voice, they weren't that far. I edged further in walking into the direction of his voice when a chill ran up my spine. Something was wrong. _

"You okay?" I blinked a few times bringing myself back to reality as I looked up to find Scott stood over me a tray of food in his hands. He stared down with worry in his features.

"I'm fine" I forced a smile at him and he must have saw this as an invitation to sit with me because instantly he dropped his tray on the table and sat in the empty seat beside me. I quickly looked around to find a few eyes glaring at the scene in front of them. I sunk further in my seat, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Just because you saved me once doesn't mean you are now obligated to watch over me"

Scott laughed as he chewed on a French fry. I didn't understand what he thought was so funny. I waited for a few minutes wondering if he was going to say anything but he kept quiet.

I frowned at him, what did he want?

"So you sat with me to not talk to me?" I eyed him suspiciously. Still no sound.

He swallowed his mouthful and turned his whole body towards me "Am I not allowed to just want to sit with you?" I could see a hint of a smirk in his features but he held it down.

"You don't know me"

"There's a thing called getting to know someone" He chuckled, which made me shift awkwardly in my seat. Why would he want to get to know me? No one wants to, I'm a freak.

"Why?" I blurted out wishing I had kept my mouth shut. That was a stupid question to ask. I wanted to pinch myself.

He paused and thought about his answer "You seem cool" He shrugged before eating more fries.

"You've seen me get slapped around the face and get constantly picked on by teachers and you think I'm cool?" I scoffed rolling my eyes as I starting to pick my roll into tiny pieces plopping them into my mouth. I could feel Scott's stares boring into the side of my face but I kept my eyes darted to the table in front of me feeling uncomfortable.

"You're stronger than you let off" and I glanced his way confused. No one had ever said that to me before.

I shook my head quickly and changed the subject "Aren't your friends going to be pissed you aren't sitting with them? I gestured to the table that consisted of Lydia Martin, a pretty strawberry blonde that could ruin your social life in a blink of an eye and Allison Argent; I felt a twinge of nausea when seeing her in person after knowing what she'll be doing in Scott's future.

Scott eyes followed where I was looking "No they won't mind" He grinned

"Where's Stiles?" I had noticed he wasn't sitting at the table, which he usually was drooling over Lydia.

"Uh I don't know" I could sense that he was lying but I chose not to press on.

"Are you and Allison dating?" I had to ask, it wasn't like I saw Scott as a love interest. I was just curious as to whether my vision was of a random hook-up.

"It's complicated" He muttered and I understood that it was a touchy subject, so I didn't ask any more questions until one question was screaming at me.

"How do you know Derek Hale?" I tried to keep my calm as I said his name through my teeth. Anger boiled in my veins just thinking about him.

"I don't" He said quickly before eying me suspiciously "Why do you ask?"

"No reason" I lied. There was a massive reason why I wanted to know if he knew Derek. Because Derek won't be alive much longer as long as I'm still around.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stay away from Scott if you know what's good for you" I slammed my locker shut to see Lydia Martin glaring at me leaning against the locker beside mine.

I rolled my eyes at her "It's Scott you should be telling to stay away from me" I did not want to get involved in Scott's life after knowing what he is but the boy just won't go away.

Lydia laughed out loud mocking me and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Just stay away, Allison doesn't need some tramp sniffing around her boyfriend" She eyed me in disgust before turning away and walking off. My blood boiled with rage at her insult, I was having enough of people walking all over me. I could feel the heat in my body rising and I growled out loud. I held my fists to my side, my knuckles whitening. I felt someone lift from my body and push out into the open space of the hallway.

In a matter of seconds Lydia ended up in a heap on the ground.

What had I done?

I bolted towards her and paused over her boy. Was she even alive? I quickly turned her over to see her out cold with blood pouring out of her nose. I panicky shouted "Someone help her" my hands trembling as I checked her pulse. Thank god she was breathing. A couple of teachers pulled me back as they examined her and a crowd of people started to form around Lydia's lifeless body in shock.

I leant against the wall staring at the scene in horror. I hadn't touched her. I was nowhere near her but I knew I was the cause of it. My whole body was shaking and tears fell down my face. I could only make out through my blurred vision someone coming towards me and grabbing my shoulders tightly.

"What happened Ivy?" I recognised Stiles voice but I couldn't talk. I just couldn't. I looked down at the ground the room spinning.

Stile cursed under his breath when I didn't reply.

"She's in shock man leave her" Scott was here too? Oh great.

"She did this Scott, to Lydia" I could feel the hate burning on Stiles tongue, my stomach sank. It will always be Lydia.

"You don't know that man" I was quite grateful that Scott believed in me, though he really shouldn't.

"You know she's not normal, you said about her scent and everyone knows Lydia hates her because she thinks she's going after you" He paused to take a breath "So there's no reason why she wouldn't hurt her"

"I didn't" I choked out the lie looking up at them both with a tortured expression.

I couldn't believe I had hurt someone again.


	6. Just a little break don't shoot!

**SO YEAH GUYS, I WILL GET ROUND TO FINISHING VISIONS BUT I'M KIND OF IN A WRITERS BLOCK.**

**I'M ALSO OBSESSING OVER SUPERNATURAL AT THE MOMENT WHICH ISN'T HELPING.**

**BUT IF YOU ARE A TEEN WOLF AND SUPERNATURAL FAN, I'D REALLY LOVE IT IF YOU TAKE A LOOK AT MY NEW FAN FICTION:**

s/9560543/1/Endless-dream

**ITS SUPERNATURAL BASED BUT I'D LOVE IT IF YOU HAVE A LOOK.**

**HEY EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SHOW MAYBE I CAN TURN YOU? ;)**

**SO YEAH REALLY WOULD APPRICIATE IT GUYS.**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND BARE WITH ME ON THE WHOLE VISIONS IF I DONT FINISH IT YOU CAN ALL PERSONALLY TORCH ME ALIVE! :P**


End file.
